Goten et Trunks
by Nanafra
Summary: L’histoire tourne autour de Goten et Trunks et leurs amitiée un peut poussé à l’excés qui va être mis à l’épreuve aprés la mort de [...]


**_Goten et trunks sont en terminal._**

**_Ils ont 17 ans_**

**_Ils n'ont pas de pouvoir à cause d'un vœux fait par un enemi avant d'avoir détruit les boules de cristal _**

**_Ils volent seulement _**

**_Et vivent en coloc_**

**_ce qui est [entre crochet] sont les pensées des personnes _**

**_Goten=G Trunks=T _**

T- Goten bouge toi on va être en retard !

Effectivement Goten et Trunks vivaient ensemble. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que le lycée était trop loin de chez eux et aussi peut-être parce que Trunks en avait mare d'attendre Goten en bas de chez lui pour faire le trajet ensemble. Ça fait bientôt 4 mois déjà que l'un fout le bordel partout avec ses feuilles et que l'autre ramène tout les jours une nouvelle fille dans leurs appart.

Au lycée ils sont très populaires les plus et les seul populaire. Même si goten a sauté une année au collège évidemment ils ne sont jamais dans la même classe à cause de leur grande complicité. Ils travaillent bien mais pas quand ils sont ensemble ils avaient réessayé cette année mais les jeunes garçons ont du changer après une semaine de cours malgré leurs âges ils faisaient plus de bêtises qu'un milliard de personnes n'en faisaient en une année.

Cela étonne toujours leurs entourage ils sont pourtant très différents; Trunks est froid il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles (qui elles sont intéressées) il se fait envier par des gars pour son physique d'athlètes il travaille beaucoup et se fait énormément respecter, Goten lui parle à tout le monde les filles raffole de lui et vice versa les garçons l'apprécie et l'admire il est drôle sociable il travaille bien mais peu (il préfère sortir et profiter). En soit leurs seul point commun c'était biensur le fait qu'ils feraient tout l'un pour l'autre.

En cours

Mercredi

Amis- Goten ça te dit un restau vendredi soir ?

G- Biensur !

Amis -Tu devais pas aller au ciné avec moi ?

Amis - Non il devait venir m'entrainer !

Amis- Et nos révisions alors... ?

G- Euuuu...

Évidemment c'est Trunks qui le sortait de cette embarra et chaque jours en plus mais cette fois ci Trunks était énervé.

T- Vendredi ?

G- ...

T- Vendredi vendredi ?

G- ???

T- Tu n'as pas mieux à faire vendredi ?

[pourvu qu'il n'est pas oublié]

G- Ba...? A oui j'avais promis à un amis de passer chez lui.

Trunks partit en serrant les dents. Quelques secondes plus tard la sonnerie retentit et Goten alla en classe sans comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

À la pose déjeuner toujours avec les filles au loin qui les dévorer du regard les deux se retrouvaient comme à leurs habitudes en bas de la rue pour manger dans leur fast food préfèré c'était leur moment à eux pour se detendre parler discuter rire mais cette fois ci c'était bien le contraire Goten lançer des discussions qu'il finissait par arrêter en voyant Trunks pas trés (voir pas du tout) intérressé les jours suivant furent ainsi froid jusqu'à vendredi.

Il est 6h Trunks se lève et ne voit pas Goten sortit de son lit ça ne l'etonne pas mais il vérifie quand même sa chambre qui finalement était vide. Il passa la journée en cours puis à recevoir des appelles de ses proches toujours sans nouvelles de Goten qui avait séché les cours.

Il est 23h54 la porte s'ouvre brusquement un cri se fait entendre.

G- Eeee j'arrive à temps dit il rouge des joues,

la main derrière la tête.

Il tenait une 20 aine de sacs sur ses bras et une tarte au bout des doits.

T- Goten?

G- Hihi

T- Tu ...?

G- Il nous reste 6 minutes pour fêter ton anniversaire bouge-toi !

T- Je...

Goten lui fait mettre un chapeau de fête sort touts les cadeaux qui lui a offert et prépare les bougies.

T- T'avait pas oublié.

G- Tu rigole tu es la seule personne dont je me souvien la date de naissance.

Trunks souriait.

[dire que je ne connais même pas celle de ma mère]

T- Et les autres ?

G- Hihi t'inquiète ils m'en voudront pas.

1h...2...3...4..5h et les jeunes garçons était toujours debout à rire à crier à s'amuser comme des enfants sans se soucier des voisins qui eux étaient dérangés il était à présent 8h et ils s'endormirent finalement sur le canapé après une longue soirée de rigolades de filmes de batailles et d'affrontements à la console (sans forcément avoir sommeil) mais il l'était nécessaire car dans quelques heures se passerait la fête organisée chez la Capsule Corp.

Plus tard les appelles de Bulma réveillerent Trunks qui se leva avec des pop corn dans les cheveux, un visage gribouiller et des vêtements ridicules. Il sourit en pensant que c'était une fête genial ils avait l'habitude de faire ces soirées tout les soirs avec Goten mais celle ci était meilleur sans aucune raison ce disait-il ainsi Il pris soin de ne pas réveiller son ami. Il se prepara et sortit discrètement rejoindre tout le monde à la Capsule Corp.


End file.
